


Pyrophyte

by Laiineylou, Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elemental Magic, Eventual Romance, F/M, I'll add more as I think of them, Kidge - Freeform, Magic, Nonutbust, Piixie I'm so sorry!, The Boy Who Jizzed, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf/Witch AU, Witch Pidge | Katie Holt, long fic, well maybe not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiineylou/pseuds/Laiineylou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: Katie Holt and her brother, Matt, are gifted with elemental powers, but while Katie's are calm and helpful, Matt's are destructive and frightening.  When Matt runs away Katie sets off from their family home to find him, leading her into the woods where she meets a handsome stranger who is more than he seems.Join Pidge and Keith on a fantasy adventure that takes them halfway across a kingdom to discover not only the truth behind an ancient legend but within themselves.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Well, this is one of the other projects I've been working on with the wonderful Laiineylou (@piixiefawn on Tumblr). She came up with the entire concept and has made some beautiful artwork to go with it, and we've spent the last couple of weeks both fleshing out the plot and honestly giggling about some in-jokes!
> 
> We thought today, Keith's birthday, would be the perfect time to put up the first chapter of Pyrophyte (Fireflower in Ancient Greek)! So join us in wishing him happy birthday with this chapter!

Her mother had always warned her about wolves.They were nothing more than brutal killers, vicious and non-discriminatory.Maybe she should have listened, maybe she should have never ventured this far into the dark wood that her entire village avoided.They told stories around the fire at night, in the tavern, of creatures that dwelled, worse than the wolves still, but without hard proof, she had never believed it.

Katie Holt knew the forest like the back of her hand, both she and Matt did.Not that their parents knew that.For years they had snuck off, using the peace and seclusion to tinker with their powers, improving on the little tricks they had learnt over the years at a safe distance from anything combustible or valuable, always returning for dinner with claims that they had been to the village.She was truly hoping this knowledge would lead her to her wayward brother.The fact he was unprepared worried her, she was unsure what he had taken but knew it wasn’t enough.In her heart, she hoped he would return with her but her logical mind told her that might not be the case, and if he chose to stay at least she could give him his cape and reassure him he could return home any time.

She had a fair idea of where Matt might have gone, his direction at least, but his destination beyond that she was uncertain.He had talked so often about the places he longed to visit and the quickest way was through the forest.They didn’t fear the forest, neither of them, despite the tales the villagers told, and she knew this was the way he had planned to travel.Going around the forest added at least a day onto the journey, by their estimates, and it had seemed silly not to go the shortest route when they were so confident.Of course, they had never visited the forest at night.

Katie’s belief that the forest would remain unchanged during the night was quickly destroyed, the familiar surroundings suddenly dark and foreboding.The nocturnal sounds of the forest she had found comforting from her bed were emphasised up close, haunting and eerie, every sound sending shivers down her spine and raising goosebumps on her skin.She had always felt at home in the forest; being among nature was akin to being among family for her; but now she felt small and insignificant, an interloper being watched by those who truly belonged, those who hunted, those who preyed, those who ate...

Katie picked up her pace, moving as quickly as she dared through the undergrowth, her heart beating a staccato in time with her rapid footfalls.The lantern in her hand cast spectral shadows all around, the undergrowth seeming to move all around her.She tried to logic it away that it was her eyes playing tricks on her, there couldn’t really be that many things out here, they had never seen a single predator in all these years, but as a howl went up she reconsidered that assessment fairly quickly.A branch broke behind her and she spun, missing her footing and stumbling onto her rear.She put her hands back to lessen the fall but knocked the lantern from her grasp, and it rolled out of reach.

The new position of the lantern cast her shadow against a large tree and her eyes darted around, listening for any sound, any sign that the noise had been random, which was when she became aware of a low growl.Every hair on her body sprang to life at once, fear dragging its nails down her spine and leaving goosebumps in its wake.The growl grew louder as her heart began to pound loud enough for her to hear, but not enough to drown out the primordial sound that had her fight or flight instinct screaming at her to get up and run.And yet she couldn’t move, she felt paralysed as her breath left her body in shuddering gasps, and before her, like something from her worst nightmare, a pair of amber eyes appearing from the darkness her shadow cast, the growl increasing with its approach.The wolf was almost as big as the ponies traders brought to the village, she could have easily mounted it, but while it was a large creature it was evidently underfed, and that perhaps scared Katie all the more.

‘You know,’ Katie said quietly as she edged backwards, ‘I’m not really a threat, I’m just passing through, so I’m just going to get out of here and…’Another wolf appeared on her left, smaller than the first, and was soon joined by three more around the area.She was almost surrounded.‘Oh, you have friends!’She babbled nervously.‘Or family.Yeah, I have one too, in fact, I’m looking for one of them so I have to go.’She had almost reached the lantern and she carefully drew her knees up, placing her feet in readiness to stand.The approach of the wolves was painfully slow, each foot falling silently in a gradual progression that made her realise they were toying with her, that the snap of the branch had been deliberate.They wanted some fun before they fed.Katie swallowed hard.‘So…I’m just going to get out of here, leave you…in peace.’She said as her hand gripped the handle of the lantern and she began to push to her feet.Which was when the lead wolf’s growl turned into a snarl, teeth bared as it stopped still, lowering itself in readiness to pounce.‘Oh, crap.’Katie murmured, freezing in place as she risked a glance down at the wolves’ feet, sending her power towards the undergrowth around it.She skittered to her feet and bolted away, even as she heard the jaws snap as the wolf leapt forward.She knew it wouldn’t get any further, not for a moment or two, as she had tangled it and its pack mates in the vegetation, but she was sure it wouldn’t hold them for long.She had to hope she could put some space between them, maybe find a tree to climb, anything.

She turned down the lantern so she wasn’t so obvious in the darkness, and that was her next mistake.They would still hear her, they would still catch her scent, and they would definitely find her now she had tripped over a raised root and fallen headlong with a yelp, her hood falling over her eyes, temporarily blinding her.

Panic gripped Katie, her chest tight and stomach churning, fingers gripping the lantern tightly as she tried to fight through the fear and get back to her feet.Her basket was beside her, she could feel it against her side, and she suddenly regretted not bringing something to defend herself with.But first, she needed to see, for what good it would do her in the dark.She swept the hood back and it cost her valuable time.

A weight landed on her back, a weight with a deep growl and hot breath on the back of her neck.She couldn’t move, she couldn’t even cry out for help, fear paralysing her more effectively than any of the poisonous plants her mother had taught her to avoid.Something wet and warm dripped onto the back of her neck and she choked out a sob, screwing her eyes up tight as the last dregs of hope drained from her.She lay there and waited for the inevitable.

Katie spent what she thought would be her last moments praying to the old gods, to any of the many deities her parents had told her about in stories of the constellations, praying for Matt to return home safely, for her parents not to find whatever might be left of her, and finally for a swift and merciful death.It seemed to be the most sensible thing to do.

She stilled her breathing, afraid to inhale deeply, this moment frozen, even the wolf silenced, and then she realised why.A deeper growl was emitting from her right, a noise straight out of her worst nightmares and darkest imagination, something that even the wolves were afraid of.It got louder, although whether it was getting closer or just increasing in volume she was unsure, and the wolf on her back shifted then stepped off her.Still, she didn’t dare move, and she just lay there, waiting, until she heard the wolves dart away, which left her with what she assumed was a bigger problem.Whatever this was was obviously the forest big bad something, and the fear inside her didn’t lessen any, but she knew she had one chance.

She grasped the lantern tightly as the undergrowth rustled, the sound getting closer, and she spun, turning the flame back up as she did so, hoping it might scare whatever creature this was long enough for her to run.

What she saw had her freeze again, but this time for a different reason.Standing over her, with a hand held towards her, was one very tall, very handsome, naked man.


	2. Earlier That Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covering the events that led Katie into the forest so late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Well, here it is, the next chapter in Pyrophyte! Apologies for it taking so long, I have no excuse whatsoever as it's been done for ages! Hopefully, this will keep you going until we can post another!
> 
> Go and see @piixiefawn over on Tumblr for more beautiful art!

 

Some said they were blessed, fewer said that they were cursed; born with the long-thought-lost ancient abilities of elemental magic.Matthew and Katie Holt looked normal enough, born to a seemingly unexceptional family in an unexceptional village on the edge of the woods, miles from its nearest neighbour, yet by the time they were barely walking it was apparent normal was a long way from the truth.Now, at twenty-five and nineteen respectively, they were fully grown, each helped their parents with their family trades, but sometimes, like now, they had to get away, into the freedom of the forest where they could talk without fear of being overheard or judged.

‘I don’t remember a time when I couldn’t do it.’Katie sat crosslegged in the long grass of the small thicket they liked to visit, turning her hand slowly.Power arced around her fingers, small vines reaching towards her like flowers towards the sun until they could coil around her like a friendly pet seeking comfort.‘It was just always there.I don’t think I would give it up, even if I could.’She looked up at Matt, staring intently at her hands much as she had been, but his expression wasn’t the calm she felt when using her powers, his was pained, sad.It hurt her heart whenever he looked like this, which was far too often for her liking.‘But I know you’d change things, if you could.’

‘Change things?’He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his arms, the many small lightning bolt scars that marred his skin glinting in the sunlight that broke through the canopy of trees.Each one told a story, one that he would rather forget.‘I wouldn’t change anything, I’d just get rid of it.’He sighed.

While her power was beautiful and useful, his was destructive, his ability to call lightning only partially under his control.More often than not it would manifest in reaction to strong emotions, or even while he slept.He couldn’t call clouds, or rain, just lightning, and all the negative implications that went with it.What made it all the more painful was that it hadn’t always been like this.

Matt had once dreamt of travelling the realm, learning all he could about advances in alchemy in a way his parents had always wanted to.Sam’s dream had been shelved, along with his wife’s to seek out exotic herbs and spices, with the arrival of their magical children.Matt had wanted to fulfil their dream, to bring them back all the knowledge they could imagine.He had maps, travel plans, and above it all an insatiable thirst for knowledge, but late in puberty it became apparent that the powers he had always toyed with as a child were slowly becoming stronger, less controlled.Despite his family trying everything to help him, he had lost himself.He lost his lust for life, his excitement of new discoveries, all of his ambitions seemed like far off dreams rather than the close reality they had been, and with it went his self-confidence and joy, replaced instead with fear and anger.

His answer made her both irritated and sad at the same time, but she knew neither yelling or crying would get him to listen, their entire family were logical and responded much better to common sense than extreme emotions.‘That’s not the answer, Matt, and you know it.’She ceased her power and shook the vines loose from her fingers, resting her hands in her lap and looking at him sympathetically.‘You just need better control, better management.I can’t believe there’s nothing we can do.We just have to…’

‘Enough, Pidge.’He called her by the pet name that only he used as he got to his feet, kicking the ground with his toes, his inability to stay still testament to his frustration.‘This power is good for nothing, which makes me good for nothing.I’m a danger, I destroy things.It’s only a matter of time before…’

‘You’re not a danger.’She shook her head.‘You’re too sweet, too kind to hurt anyone…’

‘Intentionally!But accidentally, you know I can’t control it!’

It seemed to Katie that Matt did this every couple of weeks, generally following an incident.She tried to understand his frustration, his anger and fear, but it was hard.All she could do was talk him through it.‘There has to be a reason why we were given these powers.’She repeated the phase she had used with him far too often.‘We just don’t know what it is yet.’

‘I know what mine is.’He walked to the nearest tree and leant his shoulder against it with his back to her, his arms crossed.‘It’s to cause problems, to harm and destroy.’

Katie got to her feet and went to him, resting her hand on his arm with a concerned look.‘Going over this again and again doesn’t help.’She said softly as she leant into his line of sight.‘There’s a real reason, we just need to be patient.’

‘How can I be patient?You know what I can do!’

‘And I know you don’t mean to.’She argued but Matt pulled away from her.She had never seen him this despairing before, and she had seen him through every moment, every breakdown she had been there, she had helped him, but this time was different.This time he wasn’t listening.His breathing was too erratic, his eyes wide with real fear in them, his body almost vibrating with so much tension it was visible.‘Matt, let’s just stay calm and…’

‘How?I can’t!’He took two steps before his legs gave out and he dropped to his knees.He couldn’t think, his mind was clouded, there was only power, and it scared him.It fed off his fear, off his self-doubt, and it grew until his vision was tinged with it, sharp at the centre and darkened at the edges.‘I can’t control this!I’m dangerous!Mom and Dad…’

‘Mom and Dad understand.’She approached, prepared to take him in a hug, but found the atmosphere near him electric, his hair beginning to raise at the ends, and she knew she needed to be cautious, not of him but of what she said.‘You know that’s true.You know we all understand.This is a part of you, this is…’

‘No!’Matt choked out a sob between erratic breaths, tears brimming on his lashes.‘How many times does Dad have to fix the roof?How many times does Mom have to repair or replace linens?How many times will you all have to evacuate because a storm comes too close?Because there’s a fire I caused?’

‘We don’t know that fire was your fault.’She argued, crouching close but still not touching.‘And you can’t be blamed for the recent storms; they’ve been increasing in the last few months and it’s not you.Dad and I…’

‘It’s not enough, Pidge!’He screwed his eyes shut and gripped his head in his hands, curling over his own knees to make himself as small as possible.‘It’s not enough!It’s not enough!’He repeated.

‘Matt, please, I need you to calm down.’She reached out her hand, brushing his shoulder lightly, but he jerked away, the air crackling above them ominously.

He crawled away from her, muttering under his breath as he did so, his entire being crying out for him to relax, to let loose, and Katie could now see the tears that streaked his face, how upset this had him.He hadn’t even reacted this badly when he created a small scene at the town’s harvest festival the year before.

‘Look at me, Matt, please, look at me!’She asked desperately but he kept his face averted, whimpering as he tried to get further away from her.‘Please!’

Perhaps her voice was too loud, her tone too harsh, too sudden, perhaps it scared him, but whatever it was she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, a shiver running down her spine as her own power realised what was coming.

There was a crack, a sudden jolt, and then for Katie there was nothing but blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Matt returns home with Katie.


	3. Brother, Where Art Thou?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holts consider where Matt may have gone. Katie makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, it's been soooooooo loooooong! But here is chapter three!
> 
> I feel like I have about a hundred WIPs on the go, not to mention writing my seventh novel and preparing final editing for the publishing of my fifth novel! Phew! As well as a fair amount of personal problems, which I won't bore you with, it's just fairly hectic and I've been fairly non-productive!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy your new chapter, hopefully the next one won't be too long!

Darkness fell and they had found no sign of Matt.A few sparse items were missing from his room and the kitchen, but it was obvious he had gone and deliberately travelled light.Katie sat before the fire as her parents talked in rapid, hushed voices across the room, trying not to listen but hearing odd words just the same.She knew they were trying to protect her, but she was no longer a child, she had just had her nineteenth summer, and had long since been considered an adult.She understood their protectiveness of both her and Matt, but right now that wasn’t what she needed.

The voices behind her became angrily hissed words and she finally turned, looking at where her father had a map of the area spread out on the table.

‘If Matt doesn’t want to be found then you won’t find it.’She said loud enough that they would hear her, and she hoped stop and listen.

‘Katie,’ Sam began, ‘you don’t need to worry about this.We’ll find him and bring him home.’

‘But you won’t.’She pushed to her feet and approached the table, tilting her head as she looked at the map in the dim lamplight.‘No one goes out into the forest and survives, or at least no one comes back.Even if they want to be found, they’re never heard from again, and Matt knows that.’

‘He wouldn’t intentionally hide, not once he started thinking straight.’Colleen argued but Pidge shook her head.

‘He’s lost faith in himself and in his powers.He’s sure the increase in storms is his fault, the fires they’ve caused, even though there was no harm done.He thinks he’s losing control.’

‘We can’t just do nothing.’Sam argued, as though she hadn’t grasped the situation fully.

‘No.But we can’t do anything at all tonight.What we need to do is check in at the village tomorrow, see if anyone saw him, if he stopped for supplies, then we can talk about the next step.I think we should sleep and start at dawn.’

‘She has a point.’Colleen laid her hand on Sam’s arm.‘It won’t be easy to sleep but it will be easier to find clues in daylight.’

‘Damn the logic of the women in my life.’He wrapped his arm around Colleen and pulled her close, kissing her hair as he held his other arm out for Katie.She stepped into the embrace without hesitation.‘We will all sleep and start afresh at first light.’

Katie nodded against her father’s chest, Colleen’s hand stroking her hair in gratitude that she had stopped Sam from ploughing out into the night recklessly.

Katie went to her room just minutes later as Sam and Colleen went about extinguishing the lanterns and candles before retiring to their room.Katie didn’t undress as she normally would, instead she lay on top of the covers fully clothes, listening intently for the house to settle, for signs that her parents may still be awake.She could hear their gentle talking, certain she knew what it would be about, and finally they said goodnight.In minutes the sound of Sam snoring could be heard and Katie made her move.Pulling the basket she used to take to market from under her bed, she quickly threw a few things inside before pulling on her boots and filling her belt pouch with the money she had saved.

Creeping through the kitchen, expertly avoiding the creaky floorboards as she had many times before, she packed a small amount of food and a flask of water before turning to the table.She took the map that still lay there without hesitation, but what caused her to pause was her father’s ornate compass.It was a family heirloom, passed down through the generations, and was due to go to Matt as the eldest, but right now she needed it more.She hastily pushed it into the pocket of her skirt and went to the hooks by the door, fastening her forest green cloak at her throat before pulling up the hood around her braided hair.She stared for a moment at Matt’s red cloak before taking it down and hastily folding it, tucking it in the top of her basket.She had no doubt he would need it and would have taken it if he were thinking at all straight.Lastly she lit a lantern and, taking one last look around, she silently let herself out of the cottage door and set off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Back to where chapter one left off!
> 
> Don't forget to go see @piixiefawn over on tumblr, for art of this work and many more beautiful pieces, because she's just that awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, if you spot any major typos, my kittens keep walking across my keyboard as I'm posting, so I might have missed some!
> 
> Don't forget! Leaving me/us comments is one of the best ways to encourage me! I'm a slut for validation!


End file.
